


Tears

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Gen, basically a sort of novelisation on the episode Steven's Dream, so if you haven't watched it don't read it, wanted to write about steven's crying during the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: Steven wakes up from a pretty dream of fields and flowers and finds himself crying. He doesn't understand why.Steven watches as the ship launches into the sky and watches as he falls and falls into the field of flowers, still crying. He can't tell if it's from her or him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So after watching the Steven Bomb (which was freakin' amazing,) I kept thinking about Steven's crying ordeal in Steven's Dream. And how he figured out it was Blue Diamond's tears after they arrived at their destination. So, I was wondering, when she took his Dad away, whether he could tell if he was the one crying or her.
> 
> So here's a fic about that. Enjoy.

Steven dreams of a wide grassy meadow and pink hibiscuses swaying in the wind before he wakes up crying. And it surprises him, because a pretty looking field wasn't something to cry about; there wasn't anything sad about it at all.

Dad stares at him, worry etched on his face as he asks if he’s okay. He replies with a smile and a swipe at his eyes, that, yes, he was fine. Dad smiles, gestures to his brand new watch, and says it's time to head back home.

And so they do, walking together back home. He tries to ask about Mom’s past with the Shattered One, but Dad doesn't provide with much answers, only that the past should be left behind, and that the person he was now was what mattered the most.

He feels assured by this, and wraps Dad up in a hug before he heads in and crawls into bed.

It takes Steven a while before he realises he's dreaming the same dream again; same wide grassy meadow, same pink hibiscuses. He peers at his surroundings, a little surprised he could look around. He turns to the right at the neat little mountains and fluffy clouds in the blue sky.

He turns to the left at the giant, pink, broken down machine, lying in a patch of grass, nature winding around its gaps and nooks.

Steven gasps, jolts up from sleep and realises, from a touch at his cheek, that he's crying again.

That machine looked familiar, he puzzles over quietly. He mulls over his thoughts before an idea springs to life, and he rolls over and gets back to sleep again.

(He doesn't dream of anything this time.)

Connie greets him enthusiastically, with a sweep of her hand and the slam of the book upon the table. She flutters through the pages until he sees it. _The machine_ _that was in his dreams._

The Palanquin.

The Gems are back. They both excitedly present the pages of the book to them. Amethyst had no clue what it was. Pearl seemed to be… acting shifty and uncomfortable. And Garnet-

_"Y_ _ou can't go there!”_

_ …  _ Garnet acted wildly.

They both bicker. It was always about Mom. What Mom did, what Mom wanted, what Mom _ was _ . What about him? Did they even care about what  _ he _ wanted for once? There wasn't supposed to be any more secrets but here they were, hiding more from him.

He ends up snapping after Connie tried to apologise that,  _ no _ ,  _ at least she brought something with useful information that he could get out of it instead of from  _ **_them_ ** _. _

He notices the shock in Pearl’s eyes and the small flinch from Garnet, but he stomps out before they can do anything, before Connie can stop him.

Steven ends up sitting on the stairs by home, and hears Garnet come up from behind him. He turns and he heard the fear in her tone, but he ignores the guilt and tries to force answers out if her. She doesn't budge, but something along the lines of “Her” made him more suspicious.

She begs him to stay, staring at him with pleading eyes. Steven almost wants to say okay, but he doesn't. He wants, no,  _ needs _ to know the truth.

He runs off, pretending he doesn't notice Garnet tearing up a little.

Steven seeks for Dad’s help. Dad graciously offers it and their journey begins, towards Korea, thanks to Uncle Andy’s trusty plane.

Sure, they have fun along the way, but Steven doesn't lose focus on the goal at hand. He doesn't care how long it'll take, he needs to know.

The book leads him to a mountainside, filled with pink hibiscuses in a wide grassy meadow. His eyes begin to water as tears roll down his face. Dad looks worried, but he brushes it off; they're too close to stop.

They pass through the fence sealing them away from their goal and Steven sees it. The Palanquin. He runs towards it, heart swelling up but-

This isn't the same one. This one is new, blue and upright. The one he saw was broken, pink and in pieces-

A voice breaks the silence. Steven turns and he spies it. The pink Palanquin from his dream. He ducks behind the bushes with Dad, however, not wanting to be caught by an abnormally large cloaked figure and a person tinted blue who looked a lot like a pearl.

The cloaked giant mutters apologies over and over and something about Yellow saying it'll be over and how it was “your planet.”

He stiffens and slides further down into the bush. Those were  _ her _ tears he was crying. Her sorrows for  _ Pink Diamond. _

The tears keep falling and it's hard to keep quiet and not sniffle when the Blue Pearl lurks closer to their hiding spots.

Dad swiftly takes care of it, popping out to prevent him from being found. The cloak figure murmurs something and the Pearl guides Dad forward, and Steven tries not to choke as he pleads for Dad to not go.

He watches, with tears still streaming down as she quietly speaks about the unfairness of humans and Diamonds, how they were both so different yet the one of the latter perished unlike humans, who continued to thrive. She speaks about how Pink Diamond was shattered at this very spot, and Dad steps in.

They speak of loss, and how it was hard. She muses quietly over the fact that a human could relate and Steven feels a gush of tears flow down from one eye. He hears her speak of the Cluster and how she wasn't supposed to be here, but was glad she came back to save one last piece of Her legacy.

Steven’s heart drops as he watches Blue Diamond grab Dad and summon her ship. He calls for Dad, voice strangled and strained as the tears continue to drip, and this time he can't tell if it's from her or himself.

The blue Palanquin sweeps past him, and she and the Pearl board it, with Dad in tow. Steven tries to run to it but it blasts over before he can. Steven jumps, kicking his feet so roughly against the ground that his feet hurt and he's cutting through the air to the ship and his tears are falling even faster-

_ He can't lose him. He  _ **_can't._ **

He can almost reach it, just a little bit more-!

The ship rockets into the galaxy before he can reach and grasp it, and the impact sends him rushing towards the ground as Steven stares upwards to the fading ship.

He whispers for his Dad, as he falls, falls and falls, through the clouds and through the blue sky.

Steven sees a wide grassy meadow and pink hibiscuses swaying from the sudden gush of air, and he cries, not knowing if it's Blue Diamond’s tears or his, but knowing well that it was his fault that Dad got taken away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing felt kind of awkward? I was trying for a different style of writing with this piece. But thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments on how you felt about the fic.


End file.
